


I'm Right Here

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barry's onto you Ross, Fluff, M/M, kind of Halloween-y?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: You know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here! http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139726786379/which-one-of-your-otp-puts-on-a-scary-mask-turns  
> This was really fun to write :)

The house was completely dark. Ross was hiding in a closet in the hall, looking through the gaps in the slats of wood, the door cracked open. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer. The door handle rattled, and Ross held his breath. A small click that would have been quiet in any other situation rang through the complete silence, and the door creaked open, just by a crack. Light filtered in the hallway, a dark figure silhouetted against it. The figure opened the door the rest of the way. Ross held his breath as it approached and—

Barry walked right past the closet door, not even glancing at it. He turned the lights on and headed into the kitchen. Ross blinked from behind his mask and let out a small, irritated huff. Of course Barry hadn’t bothered to investigate the open closet door. After a moment of consideration, Ross went into the same room Barry was in. Barry’s back was to him as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.

Just as Barry was about to turn around, Ross darted around the corner, pressing himself against the wall on the other side of the kitchen doorway. There was no way Barry would miss him here. It was just too obvious. Ross heard Barry’s footsteps as he approached and prepared to scare the shit out of Barry when he glanced over. But again, Barry walked right past, eyes dead ahead, and padded into the living room. Ross leaned his head back against the wall, his frustration growing.

This went on for the next half hour. Ross hid behind their dresser, but when Barry came into the room to put on pajama pants, he ignored him. Ross stood in the shower stall in the bathroom downstairs, but Barry never even went into that one. Ross crouched in front of Barry as he sat on the couch, peeking over the top of his laptop screen, but Barry kept his gaze fixed on the screen as he scrolled through Twitter. Ross resorted to turning on the television and standing in front of it, striking a goofy pose and doing vigorous jazz hands, but Barry picked up the remote to the television and turned it off without even looking.

“Earth to Barry,” Ross said, letting his arms fall to his sides in defeat. He wasn’t even trying to scare Barry at this point. He just wanted his stupid boyfriend to fucking _look_ at him.

Barry took a drink from his water bottle.

“Hello?”

Silence.

“Barry, seriously. I can hardly breathe in this thing anymore.”

Nothing.

“Come on man!” Ross exclaimed as he tore off the mask. He sighed deeply, mostly to express his irritation, but also to take in fresh air. The inside of the mask had been stuffy. Barry looked up from his laptop and smiled.

“There you are Ross! I was wondering where you were,” he said brightly. Ross glowered at him, and Barry’s lips twitched into a smirk.

“I’ve been following you around the house for the last half an hour, asshole,” Ross huffed, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. “You’ve been ignoring me.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Of course I have. As soon as I saw the lights were off I knew you’d be hiding somewhere.”

Ross crossed his arms tighter and pouted. Barry smirked again and closed his laptop, setting it on the coffee table. He stood in front of Ross and grabbed his forearms, gently tugging them to uncross them. Barry slid his hands up Ross’ arms to gently grip his biceps, pulling him closer. Ross refused to look Barry in the eye, still pouting, but his cheeks were a little pink. Barry pressed a light kiss to one of them, and the grumpy expression on Ross’ face faltered.

“I’m sorry for ruining your prank,” Barry murmured into Ross’ ear. “Even if it was a douchey one.”

“Shut up,” Ross grumbled.

“Forgive me?” Barry asked, rubbing circles into Ross’ arms with his thumbs.

“I don’t know,” Ross said. “I wasted a perfectly good clown mask. It has huge pointy teeth and anything.”

“Will you forgive me if we go cuddle on the couch?”

“…As long as we watch Steven Universe. You need to catch up.”


End file.
